What is your wish?
by SilverHunter
Summary: You can't never know when your life is going to change. Well now for sure somebody's life is going to change for ever and it will be sad, joyful, scary and all what you can imagine. Let's all think what we really wish and want.


**This all is my own imagination and it doesn't base on any movie or book or reality. **

**I think that this should be little different story to be told. Hope you like it.**

**And I already apologise if I wrote something linguistically wrong. **

**_WHAT IS YOUR WISH?_  
**

_**Chapter 1.**_

You have a wish, lady, don't you? Is it sweet one? And how about you mister? Do you have a dream? Is it lovely or is it sinful?

Everyday when I look at these people from here where I sit almost everyday and think quietly at these questions. It's like a little hobby of mine… It's pointless, I know. But does it matter?

We all wish things we are never going to get. We all want something what we know it's too far away.

I would like to… Talk with someone about dreams. My own and his or hers.

Rain, it's started raining. When? I didn't notice. I should go somewhere elsewhere so that I wont get wet. I hate being wet because then it's ever more cold than it's usually.

Slowly rising to my feet I look a little while still all those people who are now hiding behind their umbrellas or running pointlessly somewhere safe.

I am hungry… How much do I have? Hmm… I have… Ou man. This only is enough for...

"There you go young man. You look hungry so by yourself something warm."

I blinked and looked straight at those kind eyes what I remember seeing sometimes. I have to smile to him and bow.

"Thank you sir." That's the only thing what I can and have time to say before that man disappears at the buss what has just arrived but when he sits in his place and he notices that I am still smiling for him he smiles back. I bow just a one more time and then hurry away.

"Yes… This is enough for something warm." I find my self whispering and sight. And then I smell it. It's weak but warm and fresh scent and somehow it's making my stomach shout out loud my hunger. I think I found what I want.

I try to look around me so that I could find the source of that smell when some man runs into me and I fall on the ground.

"I am so sorry!"

I don't anything and only watch his face feeling pain in my arm.

"Damn…" I notice a little blood and race my hand to my face. It doesn't look good.

"Ou my… I am really sorry. Please take this and go buy yourself stuff what you need to so you can clean that wound. I am so sorry but I really have to go, my wife is giving birth." He says and gives me a nice looking paper money what could have come straight at the print.

I don't still say anything and only look when the man runs away looking somehow really miserable. I wish that I there would be more people like him.

"Why did that man give that boy so much money?… Is he insane? " That's what I hear someone talking quietly but I don't care.

I rise carefully up and look at those people who are still looking at me. Expecially that one girl looks at me like she would want to take me at her home and treat me with same kind of care what she probably gives her cat if she has a one.

Something inside of me says that I should smile at her but I still don't. I only turn away and let the rain fall at my face as I start to walk. I think I need to really eat, I will wash that wound clean at the river later. Or then maybe I should really buy those medicines… I mean. I am little dirty. Some would maybe say that I am even filthy like a... rat. But now this rat is going to eat.

I still smell it. That lovely scent. And finally I even see where it comes from. Even if these kind of foods really aren't my favorites they are not too expensive and they are warm so todays meal is going to be… ramen.

It's a nice looking little shop. Not too fancy or something like that so I don't think that anyone is going to throw me away.

Carefully I enter and walk to sit in a open chair and watch at the owned behind my messy hair who kindly smiles at me.

"Good day, or is it evening already?" He says and tiny smile reaches my lips.

"Oh well it doesn't really matter does it?" The owner says quickly after but before he could say something else someone sits besides me and shouts loudly.

"No it doesn't matter old man. Only the food matters." The new comer says grinning wildly and the owner sighed hard.

"I am glad that you keep coming over and over again, Naruto, but please don't scare my other customers away."

"I am not scaring anyone! Right?" He says and turns to look at after a second like he would have just noticed me.

"Whoah! You look like a!…"

"NARUTO! Sorry mister he is little bad mannered and… Don't you dare looking at me like that young man!"

I have to admit it… These people are kinda funny.

"So what you would like to eat mister? Naruto the usual?" The owner ask and somehow he reminds me of those kind fathers who are shopping with their children.

"I take the cheapest one…" I say before I even realise it and quickly lover my head so that my long front hair covers my now little red face. I always say that so it comes from my mouth without thinking!

There was a silent for a moment what made me really want to for some reason run away. I wish that he doesn't think I insult him somehow and he lets me stay here and eat. I really want to eat.

And then my stomach grumbled so loud that there was no way that wouldn't be hearing it.

Just a little while still quiet and then…

"You don't need to pay at all."

My head snapped up and I looked at him my eyes wide and blinking like somebody would have just asked me to marry him/her.

"But, but…"

"It's alright... I understand." That's the only thing what the owner says before he disappears to make the food and leaves me and that Naruto boy silently sitting together.

I don't notice that the other one is staring at me and actually I don't even care. Slowly my lips starts to turns into a smile and it's not just any kind of smile. It's a smile what someone would be calling at happy smile.

"He is a really nice old man isn't he?"

I snap out of my thoughts and turn to look at that Naruto guy who is now lazily leaning at his other hand and looking at me straight at the eyes smiling happily. I can only nod.

"He was the same for me too… A long time ago." Naruto said and I blinked again and looked at his clothes. They weren't old and filthy like mine, there wasn't any apertures except that one of his left knee and it was clearly made in purpose.

Even thought the questions in my eyes he didn't say anything for a while. He Just grinned like and idiot. And then all of sudden his front head hard at the table.

"Ou man! I am starving!"

"Deal with it you hard headed bimbo! This will take still a little while!" The owner shouted like he would have been his own son who and I only smiled a little more and then yawned.

It was nice at here. Warm and cosy. I turned to look at the floor.

"Could I sleep at here?…" I didn't notice it that I said my thoughts out loud and also I didn't noticed how this cheerful boys face changed for a while dramatically.

"Hey guy what's happened to you hand?"

I turned to look at Naruto again like I wouldn't have heard him and when he pointed at my arm I stopped.

"Ou man!" The dirt had made the fresh wound look kinda bad and now when I paid attention to it also I actually noticed just now that it hurt.

"You need to clean it man or it will get a lot worse. Let me take a look at it." Naruto said and reached to take my hand to his and just for a moment watched the wound looking like he was deep in his thoughts.

"Your hands are really cold… but they are soft."

That surprised me a little but what surprised me even more was when he quickly and kinda forcefully pulled my sleeve up.

I tried to pull my arm from his grip but he was too strong. He was just about to say something when the owner came to our sight and he quickly let go and I pulled my sleeve over my arm.

"There you go. Hope you enjoy it." Owner said smiling really sweetly at me and I said thanks before I started eating.

It was warm, really warm. Even so warm that it almost burned my mouth but I didn't care. It was delicious. It didn't take much time from of either of us to finish those hot bowls or ramen with big smiles on our faces.

"Ou my you two were really hungry! Should I make more?" The owner laughed half joking but for us it was a deal.

"Yes, please!" We both shouted like we were in ecstasy and laughed both when the owner sighed deep and walked again away arms almost toughing the ground.

I heard his murmuring something about him being tired.

"This is the best ramen I have ever had." I said and licked my lips pleased to my self that I decided to come here. 'Even the blind and flat faced cat finds food if it's hungry enough' one of my friends ones said to me that. One of my oldest and most cruel friends of mine what I have ever had.

"Yeah I agree. His talent of making food makes me come back here over and over again. And I have already made all of my friends love at this lace too. Even tough many of then live now kinda far away when ever they come close here or visit at my place they always want to come here even once. I will do anything that he will keep his busyness going." Naruto said smiling and laughed a little just when I heard a phone ringing.

"Oh sorry I need to answer this. Helou Chouji! What's up?"

This palce… I will definetily come here again when I get the change and enough money. Money… No! I ordered a second bowl! I really have to pay. I really do have to or I am not going to be able to sleep tonight. Call me stupid but I hate it when I can't buy something what I bought or get or something like that. It feels like I am begging and I am not going to beg or get a benefit of kind people.

"Mister I really want to pay this meal!" That was what I shouted and soon the old mans head came at my sight and looked like he was really confused for a moment and then smiled again so kindly that it made me feel like I would be lost child.

"I already told you, don't worry about it. You don't need to give me your money. It's okay."

"No please I want to pay." I tried but the owner only shaking his head.

"Please…"

"You need your money more than I do…" that was the last thing what the owner said before he again disappeared from my sight and left me just staring at the table.

"Yeah… yeah Chouji do it. Ask her out. It's not that bad… You do have the courage! Don't start that again please… You such a pansy. See ya." Click.

"Ou man why everybody always are so scared of women! I mean what there is to be afraid? Women are people too and they are in the end just the same as us boys! Yeah they are pretty and wear mini skirts but it doesn't mean that they will bite your head off when you try to get close."

I laughed a little and Naruto sighed even deeper and harder than the owner.

"Have you ever had this kind of problems?"

I looked at Naruto a moment and then only smiled but it seemed like my smile only made more questions that answers and I don't wonder. Maybe my smile looked more like a devils smile than neighbour boys smile.

"Don't tell me…" Naruto said quietly and looked at me like would have turned into a chocolate.

"Tell me, tell me! You seem to really have some experiences what are delicious to be heard man!"

"If it means that are longing for dirty stories." I said and all of a sudden noticed how dry my throat was. My eyes turned to look at the glass of water what was there besides his arm and somehow he seemed to understand what I wanted and gave it to me. I drank it all.

"Thanks."

"Now tell me. I wanna know what secrets you have hidden under that messy hair of yours. Were you a real ladies man earlier?" He asked but then seemed to undestand what he said and made and apologetic face.

"It's okay. I know that I am not in my best looks right now but… Yeah you said it better than I have could. When I was still in high school there wasn't a day when some gild wouldn't come to me and ask if I wanted have a little private time with her."

He whistled and looked at me estimating look on his eyes.

"I was in good shape back then…" I said and smiled maybe a little sadly because he was quiet for a moment before he asked what he clearly wanted to know.

"What happened."

I knew that he would want to know that. I knew it but I still...

"Sorry… I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay man. I understand you. It must have been really painful." He said and tapped me on the shoulder like he really would be my friend. I wouldn't mind.

"We all have painful memories. Some of them are still fresh in our minds."

I nodded and looked at Naruto on the eyes. He really seemed to know what he was talking to and it felt really nice. He wasn't pitying me, not much, he was just saying what he thought and felt. He almost made me want to talk about my past and listen at his story but when the old man came with those big bowls in his hands we lost all of our sadness and started to eat like we would soon die for hunger.

"I… Am… Full!"

"I am glad to hear that." The owner said and looked us both like we would soon start to roll out from the shot incompetent to walk.

"Now I really have to pay for you." I said and tapped my belly while he again sighed.

"I was right. You and Naruto really seem to be alike. You both are stubborn."

Naruto looked at me, I looked at Naruto and then we both started laughing. It had been so long since I laughed like this, hell I don't even understand why we are laughing like this but it doesn't matter. In this moment the world really seem to be worth of living.

"What the clock is old man? I don't wanna make my room mate worry over me even if he will probably not even notice that I didn't come when I promised to come."

"What the hell? Are you maybe living with some over controlling and over worrying kitty cat who is keeping you in her leash?" I asked and grinned when he blushed a little.

"Well..."

"I am right!? Man you are really starting to look little miserable." I laughed joking but for some reason he didn't take it as a joke. Did I hit his sensitive topic?

"Look who is talking! You probably are living in a box!"

The place fell quiet. Deadly quiet until my eyes somehow seemed to lose the colours and my mind the point in all. Until the waves came hard to the beach.

"At least I clearly know something about women what you don't seem to know!"

"What the hell man!? Why the fuck are you saying that!? Why says that I don't know anything about women!?"

"If you would know then you also know that it's no good to treat a girl you want like a friend! If you really want for yourself a girl then treat her like she would be really special to you! Be even corny and give her a rose and say that it reminds you of her or something like that! Other way she is just going to look you like you would be baby what wants to play football!"

Naruto looked at me, the owner looked at me and then they both blinked. I took the money I had and hit it on the table and stormed out of the place. First thing what I noticed was that it was dark already, second thing was that it hasn't stopped raining, third one was that I had to hurry if I wanted a roof on top of me tonight and the last thing what I noticed what that I felt lonely, really lonely for some reason.

I started running. I ran at those streets what not seemed to only lead people like me to a new lonely night when the cold would come and hug then to sleep.

"I hope that I can still make it." I whispered but then I heard it. The sound what made me know that I have already spent all of my luck today. It was the sound of the last leaving cargo ship and it meant that the warehouses where I now a days usually slept and where the cargo were put has already been closed.

"Looks like I really should have stayed and asked that old man if I could have slept on the shops floor."

I have no other choice now than head to there where all the drunk and sad people always are going. Personally I hate that place. It's the biggest monument of sorrow but it's also a real life saviour. And it's the only place where people like me can really feel like someones still care enough.

Slowly a started to walk again and watched at the city what was ready to sleep and left the street to the people who didn't want to walk at the day light.

"Maybe I should start to store up some money and buy a camera... it would be lovely to take pictures of everything when it's dark."

But I know that in this state where I am now I couldn't ever get enough money to buy that thing. Real good cameras are really expensive. Like everything else in this world. Even love. But love can't be bought at the money. No you need kindness to buy love.

Thinking about this I didn't realise that a car was coming fast behind me and the moment when I did finally realise it was when a cold squirt of water flow on me and punch of younger kids that me laughed and shouted something.

"Fuck!" I already said that I hate being wet. Well now I feel like I hate it even more because it's getting colder. I shivered and decided that it would be best to keep walking or I might soon be too sick to take care of my self anymore. And that would mean the end of this all.

"I hope that those mother fucker's go to hell... Or end up like me..." Somebody would say that that was just an open sentence where I accepted it that I am really low.

"Gotta find somewhere else to sleep. It's still too long way to that place."

With that in mind I walked and walked and walked until I couldn't feel my fingers anymore and I didn't anymore recognize the place where I was. Only thing what I knew for sure was that it was already over the midnight already and that I couldn't go on anymore.

I looked around me the last time and decided to go sleep at one of the appartment houses veranda but just when I got to slide down and close my eyes the stair way started to shine. Was someone coming down? Even if someone did I decided I would only move if someone would start to kick me with killing in his/her mind so I just calmly closed my eyes and listened how someone's where chatting loudly at the stairs and finally opened the door.

"I really mean what I said! He really did that to me and... What the fuck is that!" That was a woman voice and even if she wouldn't have said anything I would still have heard her shoes. That sharp sound is enough to tell that this lady is dangerous.

"Hey! You ass hole this not a place where you can sleep! Go find some barn and hide there! Maybe you could find some rats what you could eat too." I can smell alcohol and I don't like it.

"Ino stop that..."

"Shut up Neji! Hey! Are you full of drugs or why wont you answer me!?... Is he dead Neji? You try."

There was a moment of silent and then sound of lighter and deep breath.

"I will make you eat this peace of tobacco if you don't try if he is alive or not." She said and took a deep breath of her smoke and then I heard sight and soon I felt a warm hand carefully squirm at my neck and stay there. Ou how I wished that that warm would reach every part of my body.

"he is really cold but I think I feel a pulse." A really comforting voice said quietly and then I felt how that hand brushed a half of my hair away from my face and what then happened really surprised me.

"Neji... MOVE!"

That shout was enough for me to open my eyes just to see a young woman couple of centimetres away from my face.

It was like watching a retardation when I saw how her face little by little seemed to come brighter and smile came for her lips same time as her eyes started to glow.

"This is incredible... Neji go up now and put the water flowing for a bath! NOW!"

I only saw in corner of my eye how that guy who she called Neji nodded and quickly stormed up the stairs leaving me here cold and scared with this woman who somehow managed to drag me up to my feet.

"I always thought that homeless bum are all really disgusting and already kinda old and real drunk but hey! I seem to be more drunk than you even if you are still older than me and only a smell disgusting! Baby I think I will later this night even Want you! Ou Yeah thats right... Whats your name dirty boy?"

"Sasuke."

"Okay Sasuke! Let's take a nice, warm, cosy bath together..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Now it's up to you if this story goes on or not and you also up to you how it goes on.

I wonder why I always get my ideas when it's already night... hmm...


End file.
